


Strangers in the Night

by YuriChan06



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Balcony Scene, F/M, Hinoka is slightly thirsty, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: For three nights, Xander decided to visit Hinoka.





	Strangers in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flutterbat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutterbat/gifts).



> A small gift for Flutterbat.
> 
> I hope you like it Flutters (I hope you don't mind the nickname), I did planned for another Xanoka oneshot to be your gift but it ended up as this.
> 
> I really admire your work, especially What's In A Name.

After bidding her siblings "Goodnight" Hinoka strolled towards her room, she closed the door, took a quick bath, and dressed in her nighttime garments, before retiring for the night, Hinoka stepped forward to her closed window. 

She looked around at the outside world from the glass. Aside from a view of the courtyard, no one was in sight, except for a couple of the royal family's dogs wandering around.

Come on... Let's go... Hinoka thought, patting her knee anxiously. She slid the window up halfway, allowing the cool breeze to flow inside of her room. Hinoka glanced over her shoulder, before staring outside of the window.

Nothing, she thought. She wanted to stay up to see him, but she has to be up very early tomorrow for battle. Lingering at her area for another minute or two, Hinoka sighed before leaving her window, and resting on her futon.

Just an hour after doing so, there was a short knock on her window, before someone peered over her windowsill, briefly looked inside before climbing inside of her room.

Great, she's asleep... Xander thought, gazing at the sleeping Hinoka on the futon just a few inches away from the window. He couldn't help but smile at what he was seeing. Hinoka's expression looked very calm, and rested, despite being a light sleeper, Hinoka didn't seem to hear Xander coming in, either from her own fatigue or Xander snuck in quieter than he thought.

Xander fiddled with his fingers, carefully holding the item, he approached the window, and laid a purplish black rose upon the sill. Before departing, he went to Hinoka, and lightly kissed her forehead, "Goodnight, Hinoka." He whispered before leaving.

The next night, Hinoka stayed awake, the rose curling in her fingers. Just that morning, she woke up finding the rose on her windowsill, indicating Xander did come while she slept. She waited once more, this time longer. She can go tired tomorrow, right now, her main focus was seeing Xander.

Just as she hoped, he came. He snuck into the courtyard, avoiding being seen by the royal dogs, and a couple of people roaming the area. He climbed up to the high window, where he made eye contact with Hinoka, who extended her arms, and embraced him.

"I see someone missed me." Xander smiled, Hinoka nodded before gently dragging him into her room. Upon doing so, Hinoka closed the window, and drew the curtains.

"I apologize for my long absence last night, I didn't wanted father to grow curious of where I ran off too every night, so I've purposely made it as I went to sleep after training." Xander explained. Hinoka placed her finger to his lips, as she made a quiet, "Shh." sound.

Hinoka giggled under her breath, her hands rubbing Xander's shoulders, before they trailed to his chest, "I want you, I want to feel you. And I'm all yours tonight. Now shut your mouth, and take me!" She whispered into his ear.

Xander grinned, hands on his love's hips, "I'd liked that." He replied. 

The very next morning, once the sun rose, drawing its sunlight through the thin curtains, Hinoka stirred, tangled up and recovering from her night with Xander. Near her futon, next to her, laid another rose, and a note.

Picking it up, it read, "I had to leave earlier than I've expected. Sleep well, Hinoka, I love you." Hinoka chuckled lightly, laying her head comfortably on her pillow, clutching it with her arms. Who knew, last night was the night she lost her maidenhead, it did hurt at first, close to the injuries she sustained during her first days of Sky Knight training, but it calm itself down.

Time to sleep.. She thought, closing her eyes. Just a minute afterwards, she was awoken by a light knock on her door. Damn it. She thought, hurrying herself to get dressed, in order to answer the door.

The very next night, Xander didn't show up, but he did left another gift while she slept just like the two nights before, this time instead of a flower, it was a black and purple wedding ring.

**Author's Note:**

> I intentionally made this oneshot vague, so this story can take place in ANY of the three routes.


End file.
